In the processing of tablet strip packages, especially in boxing such packages, the tablets are in one continuous strip during manufacturing, filling, and closing. After being stamped out from this strip the tablets are transported in a form-fitting manner to be inserted into the folding boxes. This movement of the packages is efficiently accomplished with the aid of a conveyor belt which can be provided with vanes for fixing the position of the tablet strip packages. Means are then disposed immediately adjacent this conveyor belt for gripping the tablet strip packages and inserting them into a folding box--which is the preferred embodiment when boxing machines function cyclically--or into the bucket conveyor of a continuously operating boxing machine. One of the most difficult aspects of transporting tablet strip packages appears, especially in high-speed machines, in the transfer of the tablet strip packages from the stamping device to the conveyor belt. With stamping machines that function horizontally and a horizontally disposed conveyor belt, a suction device which is pivotable about an angle of 90.degree. is generally used. With these devices, the suction device rotates about a shaft in a circular manner. Thus, the path from stamping maching to conveyor belt is an arc segment.
In order to avoid using a conveyor device of this kind, the arrangement of a known apparatus such as German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 05 293 wherein the tablet strip packages coming from the stamping device are pushed directly into a reception chamber. This mode of operation has the disadvantage, however, that there is no opportunity to select out tablet strip packages which are not completely filled. Selecting out incompletely filled packages is absolutely necessesary, especially in the case of medicines, so the patient does not receive tablet strip packages which contain no medicine. A machine is accordingly sought in which selecting out incompletely filled tablet strip packages and rapid transfer of the tablet strip packages from the stamping device to the conveyor belt is assured.